


Steps

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Your life together





	Steps

_I met her on the train you know?_

All wide-eyed and hair in a shock she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was graceful, fluid and practically the personification of water.

She fell over me as the doors opened and we sprawled onto the platform, her straddling my hips. I learnt she was called Y/N L/N and she worked as the Fire Lord. Sure the job sounds boring but when the woman involved looked like that...

Well, who was I to not ask her out?

_After our first date, I thought she would never speak to me again..._

"So that went awfully, didn't it?"

It had.

They had arrived at the restaurant and she looked amazing. The candlelit table was situated in a private area, courtesy of the Fire Lord. The menus had a mix of water tribe food and fire nation cuisine so they would both be happy without insulting the other person's culture or being uncomfortable. All was going well.

Until a group of crazy earth benders attacked.

The earth benders were angry that the Fire Nation had so much say in the Earth Kingdom that they decided to kill the Fire Lord's assistant which would obviously start an uproar.

Naturally, the two extremely talented benders fought the earth benders off and it resulted in the building burning down.

Suffice to say, they didn't go back there.

So that evening when she called him to arrange another date he almost had a heart attack.

_Moving in together was just as bad..._

"I say we buy the apartment near the middle of the city so we can both get to work."

"But Y/N, if we move to the outskirts in the house we can be as loud as we want to be~"

"Tahno please be serious. You just want to move there because it's blue."

"...No."

"Tahno-"

"Let's buy the blue house on the outskirts. You can still get to work and we can get started on those private lessons~"

"...Alright, but why don't we start now?"

_She almost lost her job because of me...But she was always loyal..._

"Tahno, we need to talk."

Y/N had just come in and she looked exhausted, her suit was distressed and her hair was a mess.

"About what?"

She sighed and slipped off her shoes and her jacket before taking a seat on the sofa where he had been sat listening to the radio and reading a book.

As he put the book down she said, "This isn't working out."

"What?"

"It's not you. It's me. The Fire Lord believes I am too distracted so-"

"So nothing! Look, Y/N, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem. I'm not scared of the Fire Lord. Y/N L/N I adore you and I want to be with you. Please stay with me."

"Of course I will I'm just scared. But what will we do if I can't keep my job?"

"I'll look after you, I always will."

"How, Tahno? How? You can't promise me that."

"Yes I can," Tahno then slid off of the sofa and onto one knee on the floor, taking Y/N's hand and pulling a box out of his pocket, "I wanted to do this at a better time so...Y/N L/N, will you marry me so I can call you mine and look after you forever?"

"Oh Tahno," she cried, "Yes!" and leapt into his arms, sprawling them on the floor.

_Our wedding was the second best day of my life..._

"And do you Y/N L/N-"

"Yes."

"But I didn't finish the question."

"I know and I don't need you to. If Tahno will have me, then there is no need for vows."

"I feel the same."

"'COURSE YOU DO TAHNO!" hollered his teammates.

"SHUT UP!" Tahno shouted back.

"OI, YOU SHUT UP!"

And the fighting started and the bride simply watched, looking as beautiful as ever and completely radiant with happiness.

_The happiest day of my life was when you were born..._

"It's a boy!"

"A BOY!"

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. I'll ask my wife if she likes the name I picked out."

"DOCTORS TO THE ROOM! QUICK PLEASE!"

_...It was also the worst..._

"We're losing here!"

"Please let me get to my wife!"

The constant beeping of the heart monitor began to quiet down as her heartbeat slowed and all Tahno could do was watch his wife's face through the small glass window of the door, his newborn son in his arms.

After an hour, someone had come out to tell him what he already knew.

Y/N was gone.

Tahno could do no more than grip his son and sob; the comfort of friends nothing compared to his grief.

_In life, you will take many steps. I'm going to watch you and be there for you because your mother can't be but I know she's watching you wherever she is..._

_Y/N I love you and I'm sorry but I can't join you. I can't leave him alone. I hope you understand._


End file.
